What if Ushii x Tora
by LilMissAqua
Summary: What if Ushii hadn't ignored the "girly-girl" wish? What if the warriors were given another chance in life? What happens when they wake up, thinking it was all a dream?


I'm writing this stupid fic for more than 3 months...

No regrets.

"Hey, Mr. Warrior of the Ox..." Her voice called out to him, interrupting his thoughts on how to get to the nearest hospital in short time so they would still be able to fix her wounds, and he looked at her, feeling the pain in her voice as she struggled to speak " I'm callin' off... the duel"

"Tora..." He quietly whispers, feeling sorrow for her, an uncommon feeling that he shouldn't feel for someone he needed to kill, after all at that moment their alliance was over, they were nothing but enemies once again. Although it was true that he owned her, she had just saved his life. Nobody had ever done that, maybe that was why he was so emotional? Or

maybe it was because of the fact of seeing her defeated figure reminded him of that girl he had met on a battlefield?

"In exchange, I wanna ask you for a favor instead."

"A favor?"

"You can call it a wish, I guess" She pauses for a bit, trying to catch more breath to keep talking "I have one wish I'd like to ask you... Two actually. But I'm ok if you don't agree with the first one..." Her voice started to break and getting lower but that didn't stop her. She was this close to realizing her wish, and if she managed that then she could die happy. He knelt down next to her, trying to make some effort to not make the dying girl force herself even more than needed and she smiled, thankful for his attention "My first wish... It's okay, you don't have to love me... Or even like me. I just wanted this since the first time we met... This might sound crazy but... A kiss. I want a kiss from you... But like I said before... You don't have to do it. I'm happy just with the fact that I managed to ask you this..."

He looked at her, almost expressionless but his eyes betrayed him when they widened just a tiny bit. He didn't understand the origin of the request. Since the battle started she showed anything but hate and anger towards him and now she wanted him to kiss her? She seemed to know him and if he recalled, a little before the battle started she seemed to want to talk with him as she entered the main building where they had started, did she... Had she come for this Juuni Taisen just to see him? He shook his head mentally. Now he was saying foolish things, how would that even be possible? There wasn't anyone that would put themselves in such danger just to meet a person like him.

"My second wish..." She continued, seeing as he remained emotionless and she didn't have much time to wait, nor any reason as she knew her wish had high chances of being ignored

"I want you to be the one to kill me" Now yes, she was sure she had shocked him with her request as his eyes widened even more than before, she continued as she explained her wish "If I bleed out like this...It will mean that bunny stripper was the one that killed me and I will end up like the other zombies... That will also mean I will have to keep fighting with you... And I don't want that. I don't want to fight you against my will. I wanted you to see me as a decent warrior that is able to fight by your side...I wanted you to notice me" Her voice broke there as she started coughing, groaning in pain as she did so, and Ox could only stare at her, almost feeling her pain. She sounded even desperate, so unlike the fierce warrior that had battled by his side but there was something so sweet and warm in the broken tone that just made him want to hold her and reassure her everything would turn out okay.

"So, please... Kill me the way you do, Genius of Slaughter."

He closed his eyes, thinking about the requests. First, try to do the right thing, then do it. He then grabbed his sword and opened his eyes, looking straight at her emerald ones that were looking at him with a pleading look "Very well" He said as he got closer, his sword pointed at her heart but he didn't stab her yet, it even barely touched the skin "However, let this be a duel until the end. You will die as a loss to me. Respect tradition and give me your name"

She wanted to laugh but it would cause her pain so she kept almost still, it was incredible how insistent he still was with a dying woman, just smiling as she barely felt his hand on her cold cheek and chin, seeming to be wiping away the blood that was in her mouth and chin but she was already too tired to think about it, even her vision was starting to get blurry as she felt her end near.

"By the way..." The warrior of the Ox started again, needing another answer from her " What was the grudge you were holding against me? Did we meet on a battlefield before?"

He wanted answers. He needed to know that she was the girl he had met once before. She wanted to tell him. Express all the admiration she had for him since that day. But... This wasn't the moment. He needed to be focused to be able to fight that rabbit guy and it wouldn't be possible if she told him she was the one that he had saved. So she smiled as she looked at him and answered his question to finish the duel, deciding to not waste more time to face her death "Tora: warrior of the Tiger, killing in a drunken rage"

The rain was the only thing that could be heard, other than their voices, making the setting even more depressing, although the red roses that surrounded them seemed to glow, the water drops making them shine and showing their beauty.

He stared at her, noticing how she didn't answer his question but he couldn't push over her strengths so he let it go "Ushii: Warrior of the Ox, killing systematically"

With a last smile, she closed her eyes, to never return to open them, not even when she felt soft lips against her own or the sword going past her figure, hitting her heart. And with that, she had received her two wishes.

It had passed two months since Kanae had woken up from a strange dream. The dream consisted of a battle between all the twelve chosen to represent the zodiac animals, herself included. She remembered it so vividly that she wondered if it had been just a dream... But of course it was, she had died there and was crazy as she managed to see the warrior of the Ox and fight by his side, that just could be in a dream as only in dreams she could meet her savior.

Her life since that day had been pretty normal. She had a part-time job, that allowed her to live her life, and gave up on most battlefields. She still arched to meet with the warrior of the Ox but every time she even thought of him she was sure she could almost see him, smell his scent and hear his deep voice near her, -even had a feeling of his lips agaisn't her cold ones, even if that was what made her believe it was only because of the dream- and that made her think that maybe she was starting to get a little obsessed with that man, not that she could help it: she still wanted to see him again more than anything, if anything it seemed that her admiration/attraction for him had increased even more after that strange dream.

One late evening, Kanae was laying on her bed while staring at her phone, looking at an internet page that showed some information about Ushii, or more known as the warrior of the Ox, and sighed when nothing was added to his location, making her job to find him extremely hard; when suddenly a new message sign pops up on the screen. With a click on the screen, the message was open to being revealed to belong to one of Kanae's friends, the message was simple and had one image attached. It was him. Kanae blinked in surprise at the photo, even more, because the background seemed so familiar.

«Isn't the same guy you have as your wallpaper? You know, that one you have a major crush on?»

Kanae gulped, still taking in the photo to mind with the teasing remark of her friend, she knew her friend had seen her looking for Ushii's information (And saving a "couple" of photos that she could find about him). The photo revealed a casual looking Ushii, actually seeming like a normal person instead of a warrior, his clothes that seemed to resemble a Spanish bullfighter were changed to a long, stylish yet discrete jacket something that Kanae actually could imagine him wearing, and he was by himself, like the introverted person he seemed to be, while having dinner- with way too many plates for one just person- on what seemed to be the restaurant where Kanae's friend worked.

As soon as Kanae returned to her senses she immediately sent a reply to her friend.

« When did you took this photo?» She reviewed the simple text over and over to see if she wasn't sounding desperate and sent it before she could change her mind. The next minutes seemed like hell for Kanae as she waited for the answer.

«More or less an hour or two. He asked for you, you know? By the way, I may or may not have accidentally given him your address... Sorry»

He asked for you. He asked for you. Those four words kept repeating over and over on her head, keeping re-reading them to make sure she was reading them right. Was he looking for her? Why? How did he even know where to find her?

In any other situation, Kanae would probably get a tiny bit upset when her friends gave personal information about her to strangers but maybe her friend knew how much Kanae needed to see the other warrior and actually helped her out this time.

Either way, at that moment she had more important themes to take care of, she still needed to find a way to meet him... Or should she just wait until he decided to go to the address that her friend gave him? What if he thought she was just joking and gave him a wrong address?

As the woman started even hyperventilating, the doorbell rang. Kanae immediately rushed to the door, a little in a panic that the tall Ox warrior would be on the other side but instead of the slender figure of the warrior she just found a young man hidden behind a bouquet of roses.

"Hum... Miss Aira? I apologize to disturb but this was sent to you" Kanae looked confused at the flowers but signed the form of the delivery boy and muttered a thank you as she took the bouquet, entering her apartment once again and closing the door behind her while she noticed the note that came along the roses.

«Warrior of the Tiger

I apologize for the sudden appearance and I understand if you don't want to see me for whenever motive you might have.

I admit it is weird and dangerous to meet another warrior so carefreely but I need to see you to discuss something that can only be said personally. Please, if you agree in a meeting then you can find me on the local park this evening.

I'll be waiting.

Ushii, Warrior of the Ox»

Kanae set the roses on a vase, still looking at the card as her heart seemed to beat like crazy, seeming to want to jump out of her chest even as she realized the fact: He was there. Her hero was so near and most important: He was looking for her.

She ran out of the apartment, even forgetting to lock the door and just left with a loud bang of the door but she didn't care. She ran and ran until she reached the park. People looked at her confused and slightly concerned about why she looked so lost but she couldn't care less. She needed to find him.

One of the suspenders of her shorts had broken in the way, as she had hit the edge of a wall, but she just let it hang like a tail, it wouldn't be the first time she had an accessory like that either way.

She probably was looking like a mess, the orange long shirt she had on was totally crumpled and it covered her short dark shorts, where one of the suspenders was broken and the other still hanged around her waist but it was too late to change anything as she quickly saw him, who immediately noticed her back almost as an instinct.

" It seems we've found each other once more." He started talking right after making his way to her, looking down at her with a playful glimpse in his eyes, which she didn't miss but she could only nod lightly, still taking in his image in front of her.

"Y-yeah..." An involuntary smile showed on her face before she continued "How did you found me?"

"That is easy Miss Aira, I just needed to find about your dojo, it's not a difficult mission for another warrior to find the paradox of other warriors. And thankfully I found one member of the Aira Dojo on my way so she made the mission even easier. Asides from that, I believe we're not officially introduced. Eiji Kashii" He presented himself, giving his hand out for her to take.

"Kanae Aira... But just treat me by Kanae" She took his hand in a handshake but as her hand rested on his he caught it and brought them to his lips, placing a small kiss on the back of her hand, which caused the woman's cheek to turn a soft shade of pink.

"Kanae..." He half-whispered, her name falling from his lips so easily that it almost came out as a purr, what didn't help for her to contain her blush.

She let out a nervous laugh and quickly, out of instinct, pulled her hand to herself, immediately regretting when feeling her hand cold after the warm touch of the other hand "But, what are you doing here in the first place?"

"I'm doing what is right for me to do."

The girl looked at him confused, still not understanding where he was heading. She had heard his speech, it was an honor to hear it again but she wasn't a patient person, she wanted him to just spit it out, thankfully he seemed to understand that and so, he continued talking.

"I had a dream... Or whatever that was, where I realized that the worst battle is the one that goes on between your heart and your mind; you never know which one you should listen..." He said, looking at her. It seemed that nobody else was there but them and the only sound that could be heard other than their voices was the sound of water falling from the fountain.

"And... Which one you decided?" She tilted her head to the side slightly and couldn't help but let out a small gasp when Ushii rested his hand on her cheek with a small smile on his face.

"I'm here, aren't I? Isn't that enough to your question?"

Kanae felt her heart skip a beat but that didn't make her stop herself from returning his smile, even if it didn't last long until Eiji bent down, making their lips meet in a simple, tentative and experimental touch.

The kiss was short, yet both warriors managed to remember the kiss they had somewhat shared in the supposed dream, only that this time that wouldn't be the last kiss they would share.

"Hey, what about you let me give you a small tour? I know a lot of restaurants that have amazing drinks and food!" Kanae excitedly suggests, her hand sliding down his arm and meeting his hand, interlocking their fingers.

Eiji smiled, influenced by the contagious energy that the woman transmitted, and gave a tight squeeze on her hand as he wasn't planning to let go anytime soon.

"That sounds good."


End file.
